magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashevor
Deep within the Raza forest exists a creature that is so strange that people hardly believe it exists. The few people who saw it were not truly believed at first; true, mamy strange creatures exist, but this one is stranger than most.This animal is so bizaare and unheard of that not many believed it actually existed, but a few did: the magi. Such an unique animal must surely be a companion, and clearly was so, for just a few days after the tales were heard at the castle, a new egg was seen bobbing down the Stream. At first the egg was ignored due to its coloring; with a pale, undecorated shell, it did not seem to be anything special. But someone did take and raise an egg, and were pleasantly surprised when it hatched. Word spread fast of a new companion, and the banks of The Stream were covered with patient magi, waiting to find their own egg. A new companion is always a cause of celebration at The Keep, and these creatures were greeted happily. Their beauty has made them become treasured, ecspecially among those magi who love quetzalcoatls. Ashevors are brilliantly bright creatures, a wondrous melding of snake and bird. Their bodies are long and dark in coloring, but their head is beautifully colored with gorgeous feathers. Soon, everyone in The Keep was aware of the presence of these new companions. The bright crest that winds along its body makes this avian stand out anywhere in the castle, and this companion must have lived in a very colorful place to blend in. Indeed they did, among the thousands of flowers in the Raza jungle, where it feasted upon the many insects available. Egg This egg looks like many others, white in color with no strange markings. Hatchling When first born, ashevors are very small, smaller than most hatchlings. Unless raised by another ashevor, the little one must be cared for almost constantly, until large enough to fend for itself. When first out of their eggs, they are hardly bigger than a finger's length, though they grow fast. Caring for one means keeping a supply of bugs close by, for they are voracious eaters. They feed upon insects and worms, and are happy to slither up a tree after a bug or two. They spend most of the day above the ground, lazily surveying the land and hunting for insects. You must go out of your way to spend time with them, for as they age, they are less likely to choose your company over others of their kind. Ashevor hatchlings are social creatures who love to play amongst themselves, though the games can become a little too rough at times. Ashevors possess great strength, and can easily strangle and suffocate an enemy with their serpentine bodies. Though taught to be gentle when young, other hatchlings tend to avoid them, strange as they look. But the ashevor hatchlings are perfectly content in the company of the quetzalcoatl hatchlings. Adult Though ashevor hatchlings are lovely, the adults are truly beautiful. Their plumage thickens as they grow, making them eye catching creatures. Though they do not fly, ashevors love to be high up, and it grows more and more difficult to find your hatchling as it ages. The towers at the top of the castle are ideal perches for them to sunbath on, or the highest branches of a tree. Ashevors are not as adventurous as some of the other companions, and do not venture into the forest often. Even from a young age, they do not like to be alone for long periods of time. They are social creatures and love to wind around each other, forming large piles that are odd to come across. Perhaps it is the serpent in them that causes them to love basking and sleeping in the sun, their dark eyes content. Only a small sqauwk lets you know they are not all sleeping; at least one is on guard at all times. Your own companion will approach you when it notices you, and attempts to take up its old perch. Once this large ashevor was small enough to spend the day wrapped around your shoulders, but its weight is capable of crushing you now, and you must be more careful now. These companions are more than just beautiful creatures; their powers allow them to distinguish between which flowers have magical properties. Whenever given a selection of flowers and plants to choose from, the ashevor will always wind around the most potent, almost as if the creature was soaking in the power of the plant. Breeding Additional Information * No. 166 * Obtained from the Stream (very common) * Released: November 9, 2010 * Artist: BettyxMe * This creature is based on a real animal, Keel-billed toucan and a mythical creature Quetzalcoatl Category:2010 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Birds Category:Serpents